


Sun Seeker

by Phaeryl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), MSQ Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Starts fluffy and then WoL gets frisky later on, We don't believe in time bubbles here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeryl/pseuds/Phaeryl
Summary: A certain WoL's adventures mostly taken between patches and her growing relationships with other characters. Starts at the end of 2.0 before 2.1.Will add more tags when they become relevant. For now it's just cute and wholesome! Marked Mature for future chapters. Will be a hot minute but didn't want to surprise anyone.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Sun Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this since October and am only now getting around to posting it. I hope it's enjoyable!

A week had passed since the end of Operation Archon and the Scions had gone back to their respective habits, all but their adventurer friend who surrounded herself with several tomes. Yet, it was only A’yora who occupied the halls of the Waking Sands for once. The miqo’te woman sat at one of the wooden tables, flipping through the pages of one book and scribbling notes in another, occasionally referring to one of the other books beside her. 

Having spent time after time doing one thing or another for the Scions, fighting primals, and honing her skills both in combat and domestic, A’yora felt the need to do something different. That something different had been her pouring over various tomes on magic principals. She chewed on the end of her dip pen as she stared down at the inked page. What else was there to write on this particular topic? She mulled over it until her ear twitched as several footsteps approached her, breaking her focus away.

“A’yora! It’s so strange to see you in one place for once. Not to mention the lack of your usual robes.”

She looked up at the speaker to see an enthusiastic, young Ala Mhigan man, Arenvald. He was a curious and helpful sort like herself, but she didn’t know too much about him. Beside him stood Alphinaud with a hand on his hip, an elezen boy with an ego bigger than his stature. At least in the eyes of the miqo’te. 

She placed her pen down and gave them both a smile as she chuckled, “I suppose both statements are true. I rarely have time to dress casually,” she gestured to her dark teal cardigan and loose cloth pants. “I figured while I had no pressing matters I’d work on a personal project of mine. It can wait however. Is there something that needs doing?”

Arenvald waves his hands at her, “N-no no, I just finished a job. You of all people deserve to relax from time to time given your heroics,” he chuckled. “Both of us came back to the Waking Sands at the same time is all,” he scratched the back of his head, “We had heard you were going to be back for a day or two. Would you, uh, mind if we kept you company?”

“Not at all. Let me clean up so you can at least have a spot.”

“Pray tell, what exactly is this personal project of yours?” Alphinaud had a hand to his chin as he glanced over the books. “Forgive me, but you never struck me as an academic so I find this most curious,”

A’yora wasn’t sure if that was one of his usual jabs or not and raised her brow as she neatly piled the tomes to a corner of the table. “Well, most everyone here believes I’m just a skilled thaumaturge, right?” 

Both of the young men nodded in agreement. She never really showed the Scions any of her other skills beyond her use of the staff so it was only fair they were none the wiser to her extracurricular activities between missions and assignments.  
A'yora loosened a pouch from her side and put it on the table, “I do a lot more than just thaumaturgy truth be told. When I can, I try to dabble in a little bit of everything. Never know when it’ll come in handy,” 

She pushed the bag with two fingers across the table where the two sat and gestured towards the bag. Alphinaud studied the miqo’te before opening the bag. Arenvald’s eyes widened as he leaned forward, “Are those...soulstones? I’ve never seen one in person before and yet you have so many!” 

The scholar took a purple stone from the bag and examined it, “I take your project has something to do with these then?” 

A’yora nodded as she rested her head in her hand. She circled her other hand in the air as she explained, “Not specifically about the crystals but rather the focus on how spells are given form based on the different magical disciplines and how one can use that to their advantage in enhancing their magic or perhaps even combining the arts.” She tapped the pile of books, “So far it’s just me making notes about which one does what and how and some general ideas on how I can make my spells more efficient or stronger. Nothing that I’m sure there isn’t a book or two already written on.” 

Alphinaud tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at A’yora, “And what disciplines are you using?” 

The miqo’te dug into the bag and grabbed a white, blue, and green stone and placed them in a line before grabbing the purple one from Alphinaud’s hand and placing it next to the others, “Specifically these. Here we have White Magic of the Padjali, the Scholars of Nym, Summoners of Allag, and Black Magic of Mhach. I specifically say ‘Padjali’ for this one as I personally believe that it may be deviated from the original Ampadorian origin and well, it has the soul of a Padjal within it,”

The hyurian man scratched the back of his head, “I’ve never heard of Scholars or Summoners, but arn’t White and Black magic considered forbidden?”

A'yora gave the two a grin and raised a finger to her lips, “They are.”

Arenvald chuckled, “You never cease to amaze. ”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud whispered before clearing his throat. “Tell us of the Scholars and the Summoners. I’m quite curious about them.”

While he was curious about these different forms of magic, he could not help but wonder about the capabilities of this adventurer and fellow Scion. Most adventurers go day to day just taking jobs here and there for gil and here she was casually writing about the structure of different schools of magic to go beyond her current abilities. The way she went into detail explaining the intricacies of the faeries of Scholars and egi of the Summoners told him that she was far more intelligent than he originally gave her credit for. 

The very nature of her project was a surprise to him. It would be something expected of Y’shtola or Urianger, but A’yora? A'yora who could never keep a set of clothes for a given week without it being tattered and stained in blood, sweat, and dirt as she did the most enervating of tasks? The Sun Seeker who obediently accepted missions without so much of a fuss, who would hide when given the chance during meetings, never so much to give an opinion? She was only going over four of her stones with plenty others in the bag left. What else could she do? What other secrets did she have? Could he use this to his advantage? 

He leaned into his hand staring intently at the miqo’te woman. Arenvald continued to ask questions trying to better understand while A’yora would just smile and answer them to the best of her ability. Alphinaud had tuned the conversation out as his thoughts wandered about how best to utilize his relationship with A'yora with his future endeavors. She was quickly becoming Eorzea’s sweetheart with her accomplishments of single handedly killing living gods and most recently being pivotal in removing the Garlean menace by striking down Gaius van Baelsar and destroying the Ultima Weapon. What of his accomplishments? His name got him a place within the Scions but elsewhere his words only seemed to have any weight when she was around. He was still a boy in everyone’s eyes. But with her, if he could get her support, they would surely follow him. 

A flick to his forehead broke his thoughts, “Ow! What was that for?” He rubbed the spot glaring at the green eyed miqo’te.

“You asked me a question. I answered. You ignored me. Arenvald left a few minutes ago while you were brooding.”

“I wasn’t brooding,” he huffed.

“Ah,” She gave an exaggerated bow, “Mine apologies, Master Alphinaud,” A’yora threw her head back with the back of her hand to her head, “How ever shall I repent for boring thee,”

“Are you quite finished?”

“Oh not at all. There’s plenty more where that came from,” Her smile faded, “Seriously though, what had you so distracted? Did something I say bother you?” 

“Bother me? Heavens no,” He waved his hand lazily. “It occurred to me that I know next to nothing about you. Only what you’ve done directly for the Scions.” 

So much for knowing a different A’yora like in your pretty little speech… she thought to herself.

“I could say the same about everyone here. Maybe with the exception of Thancred,” She stared up at the ceiling rubbing her chin, “I did get a short glimpse of his past via the echo but I don’t think that quite counts.” A’yora shrugged her shoulders, “Though as for me there’s not really much to tell.” 

Alphinaud scoffed, “I find that hard to believe. You, the savior of Eorzea have absolutely nothing about yourself to share?”

A’yora leaned back in her chair, her fingers interlocking as they rest at the table’s edge, “You don’t remember? I see...well, I woke up in the middle of the Thanalan desert with no memories. I became an adventurer initially in the hopes of regaining it but so far nothing has come of it. That’s not to say I don’t enjoy it. Everything I’ve done with the Scions has been the highlights thus far.” 

That did sound familiar to Alphinaud. But he couldn’t put his finger on why. “If that was true, then how would you explain all this,” He gestured to her bag of stones and the books. “You’ve clearly been busy. What else can you do?”

A'yora’s ears went flat against her head for a brief moment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “You’re not going to ignore me again are you?”

Alphianud went red from ear to ear, “N-no! I wasn’t ignoring you, I assure you. You just gave me a lot to think on.”

Her eyes narrowed, tail swishing, “Hmm. I’ll tell you on one condition.”

“Go on,”

“Find me a place to sleep tonight. Preferably with a bed. I’d rather not go to Ul’dah and come back. And I’d really rather not sleep on the floor over there for once,” she pointed with her chin across the room where they kept crates and barrels behind a wall.

“I’m...sorry? Do you not have a room here?” He was clearly confused. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘for once’?”

Her ears perked as she gave him a look as she tilted her head, “Alphinaud, where do you think I have been sleeping all this time?”

“I assumed here in the Waking Sands like the rest of us,” His hand waved in the direction of where the barracks and the Scion rooms were. “Have you been sleeping on the floor this whole time you’ve been with the Scions?” Alphinaud ran fingers through his bangs and rubbed his face, “By the Twelve,”

The miqo’te swished her fluffy tail back and forth. Watching him lose his composure was always amusing to her. He excused himself and walked out of the room mumbling to himself leaving her to her thoughts. A’yora sighed as she picked up her Black Mage soul stone, rubbing it with her thumb. Was it really all that amazing? If the reason she took to these stones and her crafting like a fish to water was because of the Echo, is that even all that special? It felt like cheating. Not to mention the sheer amount of luck she ran into. It felt like her mere presence was like a switch that made the gears around her turn. It was a weird feeling that she wasn’t sure how to explain. Shaking her head, she put the stones back where they belonged and her bag at her hip.

It had been almost a year since her initial journey to Ul’dah to sign up with the Adventurer's Guild. The places she’s seen, the people she’s helped, the things she’s learned. And yet, all that, she never really had an opportunity to get to know anyone. A’yora supposed there was Lord Haurchefant and Tataru that she was able to have conversations with that didn’t involve some job or the like. For all the time she spent with Alphinaud over the year, it had been strictly business. She knew her place with him. A pawn in his political games. That fact didn’t bother her. His little speech about how the Scions knew a different A’yora did however. Especially when he just admitted to not knowing her just a few moments ago. 

She let out a sigh as she laid her head on the table. At the very least he could’ve asked what her favorite color was to make an attempt to feign being her so called friend. Maybe she would have better luck with his sister, Alisaie who recently requested her help through Urianger. 

She mused about how different his sister would be compared to her brother until familiar footsteps triggered her ears to flicker. She continued to lay on the table and shifted her eyes to Alphinaud walking in. 

“Good--Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Continue with what you were gonna say,” She propped her head in her hands.

“Ah, very well. The good news is the tavern here has a room available and will gladly take you in. They need time to prepare the room,” he groans, “However, I cannot speak of the quality of a place named the ‘Pissed Peiste’,” He fiddles with the cuff of his sleeve, “Is there...would you…” He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, “I never bothered to ask whether or not you have had anything to eat yet. Given the time and you having to wait, could I treat you to a meal as a small compensation for ‘ignoring’ you as you put it earlier? I regret to inform you that we are limited to the tavern’s kitchen.”

She watched him fidget in place, rubbing his hands slowly as he awaited her answer. It had been a while since she ate and a free meal would be a welcome change for once. She gave him one of her nods and stood up, pushing the chair in. “Lead the way,” she said as she grabbed her pack off the floor.

Alphinaud could feel her eyes following his every movement as he walked silently to the tavern across the Waking Sands. He disliked the times she chose to be silent. It made it difficult to know where she stood on matters, to determine what her thoughts on anything were. Was she unhappy with having to eat at the tavern? Did he offend her? He opened the door to the Pissed Peiste letting her go in first. He was a gentleman after all. 

The miqo’te found an empty table in the back corner despite how busy it was and rested her bag by her feet. A boat just came to port and the sailors began packing the room for food and drink. Did Alphinaud get the room before they came to the tavern? 

“Is aught amiss?” Alphinaud asked. The place did have a horribly uncouth name and was crawling with drunks and foul mouthed sailors. 

A'yora looked at her younger companion as she took a seat, “No. I was just surprised with how jovial it is with all the people here. It seems they had a good haul.”

A waitress walked to their table before Alphinaud could respond, “Oi, arn’t ye the gal who kept getting orange juice for that lazy lout?”

A’yora chuckled, “Ay, that’s me. Did she ever pay her bill?”

The waitress rolled her eyes, “Eventually. Said she finally got her commission or some nonsense,” she sighed and smiled, “Nevermind that. Now, what can I get the both of ya?”

Both of them gave their order to the woman who happily made scratches on her pad before moving on to another table. Alphinaud turned his head to the mage giving her a smirk, “While we wait, may I hear about the many talents of our Warrior of Light?” 

Her eyes that were focused on the waitress snapped to his, “Hmm, I suppose I could indulge you,” She leaned into a hand with her eyes shifting to the side, “Let’s see...outside the ones mentioned earlier,” She begun counting on her hand, “I have learned the art of the bow, the lance, sword and shield, the axe, and the fist. That’s just combat related.”

“Just combat related?” The silver-haired elezen repeated as he tilted his head. 

“Yup. The other skills I have are more domestic,” A’yora watched his brows raised. “You know, like a profession. Carpentry, smithing, cooking, that sort of thing.” 

Alphinaud pondered for a moment, “You can cook?” 

“I can do a lot more than just cook, but yes, Alphinaud. I can cook. At least according to Lord Lolorito, ‘the chefsbane’,” She said mockingly. 

His eyes were wide open, “You cooked for Lord Lolorito?”

“I’ve also made a dish or two for Nanamo. She seemed pleased from what I heard,” A’yora swished her tail behind her. “I learned from the best at the Bismark in Limsa. I could teach you if you’re interested?”

His shocked expression softened to a smile, “I appreciate the gesture, but I will have to decline on the account of my work with the Scions. I would, however, like to sample these meals that even the sultana herself approves of.”

A’yora continued with her other expertise and how she managed to find the time to work on her crafts between her adventuring and her work with the Scions. The waitress came back with their food and drink, setting everything in front of the two before moving on to other tables. It only then occurred to Alphinaud the stark difference in their orders. He ordered a salmon dish with wine and she just had a simple bowl of a cream stew with tea. “While I am aware the menu is quite limited, you did not have to order such a mundane meal, you know?”

She pointed her spoon at him, “I happen to like these mundane meals, thank you very much. Besides, I’m a sucker for cream based dishes.”

Alphinaud held in a snicker. It was considered very rude to compare miqo’te to cats but he couldn’t help the comparison with A’yora. He coughed into a fist to hide his smile, “Do you have any hobbies?”

A’yora stirred her stew for a bit before taking another bite. What did she do as a hobby? Everything she did was a form of work. “I suppose I picked up those skills because I enjoy learning new things. Take the current project on magical theories for example. That and in hopes of triggering something of my lost memories. Of course nothing came of those. I guess if I was to pick something that I enjoyed doing that wasn’t related to a job…” She took another bite leaving the spoon in her mouth for a moment. 

The scholar swirled the remainder of his wine in the glass, “Which would be? Don’t leave me in suspense now.” A loud fist against the wood counter across the room from one of the roegadyn sailors took their attention. Alphinaud narrowed his eyes while taking one last sip. Of course someone had to make a scene before she would answer. He was about to say something to A’yora but she just stood up and walked over to the man making a ruckus. 

He watched her smile at both the tavern keep and the angry roegadyn saying something. The room was far too loud with chatter to catch anything she was saying but she could see the man’s reaction go from frustrated to shocked. She gestured to Alphinaud as she spoke to the tavern keep who nodded and handed her a small bag from his apron. The roegadyn man rubbed the back of his head as he continued to talk with A’yora as she waved her hands at him. She took something out of the bag and handed it to the keep and waved goodbye to the two men as she walked back to the table. 

“What was the trouble?” Alphinaud asked.

“Oh, the sailor wanted a room for a mate who caught ill during their voyage so I gave him the one you got for me,” she placed the coin pouch in front of him. “I used some money to pay for our meal, I hope you don’t mind.”

He furrowed his brow, “You just gave it up?” He had wanted to say many more things to her. After all, he went out of his way to do as she asked and she just tossed it away without a second thought.

“Someone needed it more than me,” she gave him a shrug.

“And how do you know he’s telling the truth?”

“Does it matter? What would it say about my character if I was to look the other way when I have the power to help others in need?” 

He took her words into consideration. It was people like her, he thought, that his grandfather came to love about Eorzea. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed as he stared into his now empty glass. Maybe this was why people flocked to her. He sighed as he took the coin pouch and put it in his pocket.

“Mind if I asked you a question as I finish my meal before we leave? It’s been bugging me for a while now.” 

Alphinaud felt his chest tighten, “Of course?” 

She stirred her stew a few times before taking a spoonful, staring off. Her eyes drifted back to her bowl and then to him, “Why did you tell the goldsmith guild master that I was your servant?” He gawped at her, trying to process what she was talking about. “It was when I had to pick up the mammet’s heart from the goldsmith’s guild in Ul’dah.”

Oh, this was worse than he initially thought. It was like a light turned on. He had told the goldsmith’s guild that someone would come pick up the heart but never expected it to be her. He thought it would be Thancred. His face turned beat red, “I had said one of my people would come get it, that much is true. However, I do not recall ever using the word, ‘servant’ to the guild master,” He hid his face behind a hand, “I promise you I had no idea you were the one to fetch the heart. I had expected another Scion to do the task,” He peaked over his hand to see her licking her spoon with a stoic expression. It did little to assuage his worries. “Please believe me.”

The miqo’te’s ears twitched as she placed her spoon in the now empty bowl. All she gave him was a low hum as she rapped her fingers on the table. “I suppose it’s not out of character for Serendipity to exaggerate. Still, I’ll never hear the end of it from Gigi…” She let out a heavy sigh, “I guess we should head back to the Waking Sands. Our meal is paid for so there isn’t much point in waiting here now that I’ve finished.” She grabbed her pack on the floor and slung it on her shoulder gesturing to Alphinaud to follow.

“R-right,” Was she always this direct? Was she upset? Relieved? What exactly was going on in her head? 

It was quiet in Vesper Bay as all the noise had relocated to the inside of the Pissed Peiste. As the sun set, the port town was basked in a golden hue. A’yora stopped and looked out to the ocean, flicking the tip of her tail. The view was pretty but she couldn’t enjoy it with the thoughts running in her head. “I was extremely irritated with you, you know. About being called a servant,” She lowered her head. “Especially after all the running around I did for both the Company of Heroes just to be told to go to an aetheryte, and the Scions. I felt like a glorified errand girl. Called a servant and then a friend shortly after was jarring and confusing.” While that much was true, there were several other things she was annoyed with that he’d done. She just didn’t feel it was important to address them.

If his ears could droop they would have. “I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry for making you feel that way.” He rubbed his arm. “I do think of you as a friend. I request your services the most out of the others because you have shown time and again as reliable and dependable,” He chewed on the nail of his thumb before taking a deep breath before standing straight, “There’s no one I trust more than you. If there’s anything you request of me, you need only ask.” 

A’yora looked over her shoulder and turned to face him with a tilted head, “If you’re serious about calling us friends, I want you to put in the effort.” She noted his confusion and shook her head, “How’s this? What’s your favorite color?”

“It’s blue,” An odd question to bring up. Unless...ah, she was trying to make a point. She wanted them to get to know each other. He did admit earlier he knew next to nothing about her. There was a very good chance she knew next to nothing about him. “I believe I understand. What would be your favorite color then?” 

“It’s teal,” She tugged on her cardigan. Her smile returned as she leaned forward, “And what do you do for fun? Say, a hobby?” 

She never did answer his question earlier and now she was throwing it back to him. He couldn’t tell if it was luck or if she was clever enough to twist the conversation back to make a point. Either way he was mildly impressed. “I enjoy reading.”

A’yora pouted and gave him a nudge against his shoulder, “I don’t believe that’s all you do. I’ve seen you scratch away at your book a bit too much for it to be taking notes.”

He stepped back away from her for a second, “When did you see me do that?”

“The few times I’ve seen you at Waking Sands and at Camp Dragonhead when we had Haurchefant’s assistance in finding Cid’s airship,” she folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes. 

Heat reached his cheeks. Again. He hoped this wouldn’t be a common occurrence with his interactions with his fellow Scion. “It is not something I do often and not something I like to parade around. But...I do like to draw. Tis’ relaxing.” Again, with the silence. Was she thinking of asking him to draw her like everyone else who found out? Dig through his sketchbook when he wasn’t looking? Ask him annoying questions about what he’s drawing? Mayhap this was a bad idea.

“Huh, guess today is full of surprises,” She turned around walking towards the Waking Sands.

Alphinaud’s eyes darted around looking for more. That’s it? Just, ‘today is full of surprises?’ “What do you mean by that?” 

She stopped and shrugged her shoulders, “You didn’t think I had an academic side. I didn’t think you had an artistic side. That’s all, nothing complicated.”

“You never answered me when I asked what your hobby was. Will you perchance tell me now?” 

“Mmm, no. I don’t think I will,” A’yora gave him a toothy grin as it was his turn to pout at her. She chuckled, “I’m kidding. Clearly my hobby is annoying you. That,” she scratched at her cheek. “That, and I like to sing when I’m alone.” 

He was annoyed at first but it seemed that her hobby was an equally private affair. “Maybe one day I’ll get to hear you sing,” he gave her a warm smile.

“I’ll sing for you when you draw for me, how’s that?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“My lady drives a hard bargain,” he threw his hands up in mock resistance. 

When they entered the Waking Sands, A’yora placed her bag on the table where she stacked her books. Alphinaud followed her as she moved to the room behind the casks, curious as to what she was doing. She opened a crate and pulled out several thick blankets and a pillow and tossed them on the ground by the wall. 

“Are you really going to sleep on the floor?” There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

The miqo’te continued to fix her sleeping area, “Yup. No solution you offer will be better than this. Besides, what would the rest of the Scions think of the young Master Alphinaud inviting a woman to his chambers in the middle of the night?” She snickered as he turned red.

He would be lying if he hadn’t considered offering his bed just so she didn’t have to sleep on the floor. Had she not said anything, he would have never considered the following consequences had he made the offer nor the implications of such an act. It wasn’t that he was naive but rather, it was the fact he never saw her as a ‘woman’. Just an adventurer. A fellow Scion. A hero. A Warrior of Light. A friend. That and rather oblivious. “P-point taken.” 

“I appreciate the concern but I’ll be fine. That’s why I keep all these blankets around,” A’yora patted the makeshift bed. “You should head to bed yourself. I’m sure you have loads of work to do in the morning.” 

“You are not wrong, I do have a number of tasks to sort out. Very well then, if you are content to sleep here far be it from me to stop you at this point,” He shrugged his shoulders, “I shall see you tomorrow then. Good night, A’yora. I hope you succeed with your project.” 

A’yora gave him a smile and a quick wave before he turned away, “Good night, Alphinaud.”

As Alphinaud walked to his room, his mind considered the current place of operations the Scions called home. What kind of place was this if their shining star could not even have access to a bed. The Scions were growing in popularity and they were gaining new members. At the same time, there were a growing number of those trying to take advantage of the fact they were within Ul’dah’s borders. Perhaps it was time for a change in location. One to get away from the monetarist petitioners so they could do their work in peace, another for their growing organization, and lastly where they could at least give their friend a place to sleep. Minfilia did mention she wanted to speak with the Adventurer’s Guild in Mor Dhona. That’s a good place to start if any he mused. Tomorrow he’ll begin his inquiries. For the Scions. For her.


End file.
